Karth Wyrmbane
Karth Wyrmbane is a half-celestial Dwarf Cleric that is My character. As such, I try not to use him during my dungeons and because of this, he is lower level than most of the other players. Currently, he has 32 Cleric levels, 1 level in Outsider, Animal (eagle), Church Inquisitor, 5 levels in Thraumaturgist, 2 levels in Hierophant, 7 in Contemplative, 4 in Divine Oracle, and finally 10 levels in Cosmic Descryer. Some classes I plan on putting him in include Divine Emissary and Ordained Champion. Karth is a healer first and foremost. His services are very necessary, and the party knows it. When not healing, he tends to use buffs, summons or light magic spells (such as Searing Light). He's dabbling a bit in Temporal spells and War magic as well. Devian occasionally intimidates him, but they're still good friends from the time when he was still completely human. Karth is a bit timid, but is trying to get better. He is happily married to Nelphenee, a Crusader. While releasing the plagues, Karth was afflicted with Eagle Lycanthropy, so he has an alternative form. In addition, he was originally a paladin, but got the levels swapped with cleric due to a NPC that landed by meteor. His Saint template is due to two wishes granted by a slot machine/Deck of many things in the casino of an Emerald Mage tower. The magic item he is most known for is his Stalhrim Amulet, which increases armor in addition to making him immune to Fire and Ice. He was one of the four main leaders of the Dwarf Kingdom, along with his father Lucius Wyrmbane, a head priest, and Oswin, a good friend. Nowadays, he visits them, but is much more likely to be seen with Charlie (D&D), Billy, Falconsbane, and Devian. He seems to be from a different area than the others, due to them not knowing about the dwarven kingdom. Karth is fairly powerful when angered. He once took down three emerald mages at once, with no support. He was also sort of summoned by Johnathon, creating Dark Karth. =Karth Wyrmbane= Half-Celestial Saint Were-Eagle (Natural) (+9 LA) :Cleric 32/Outsider 1/Animal (eagle) 1/Thraumaturgist 5/ Hierophant 2/ Contemplative 7/ Divine Oracle 4/ Cosmic Descryer 10/ Church Inquisitor 1 Size/Type: Medium Outsider (Native) Hit Dice: 15d4+11d6+37d8+1890 (2166) 276 Initiative: +27 (+4 Improved, +22 dex) Speed: 40' fly 130' (Perfect) Armor Class: 156 (+10 deflection (+4 vs. evil), +34 Insight, +12 Natural Armor, +22 Dex, +51(13 touch) Armor, +17 (15 touch) Shield), touch 104, flat-footed 156 Base Attack/Grapple: +37/+67 Attack: Full Attack: Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells (Cleric 62/known 54, +5 Healing) Turn Undead 119/day, Extended Summoning, Contingent Summoning, Holy Touch, Holy Power, Spell-like Abilities, Smite Evil, Special Qualities: Immune to Fire, Ice, Disease, Petrification, Poison, Acid, Shock, Sonic, Slippery Mind, Improved Ally, Contingent Summoning, Superior Planar Summoning (+12), Naturalization, Enduring Gate, Cosmic Channeling, Fast Healing 30, Darkvision 60', Stonecunning, Stability, Dwarven Traits, Low-light Vision, Spell Resistance 73, DR 10/silver, 10/magic, 10/evil, Scry Bonus, Prescient Sense, Trap Sense +1, Divination Enhancement, Divine Spell Boost (x1.15), Uncanny Dodge, Resist Sonic/Acid/Cold 10, Alternate form, Eagle empathy, low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +74, Ref +62, Will +80 (+2 vs. spells/spell-likes, +4 vs. evil) Abilities: Str 45, Dex 54, Con 70, Int 39, Wis 78, Cha 61 Skills (+1 luck): Balance +27(+22), Climb +22(+20), Change Shape +44, Concentration +97(+2), Diplomacy +92(+5+8), Intimidate +17(+5), Jump +22(+22), Knowledge (Arcana) +83, Knowledge (Religion) +83(+3), Knowledge (Planes) +83, Listen +101, Search +30, Sense Motive +101, Spellcraft +101(+2+8), Spot +109, Tumble +45(+20), Feats: Lightning Reflexes, Still Spell, Maximize Spell, Silent Spell, Quicken Spell, Empower Spell, Spell Focus (Conjuration), Consecrate Spell, Persistant Spell, Divine Metamagic (Persistent Spell), Lycanthropic Spell, Skill Focus (Know. Religion), Epic Spellcasting, Metamagic Freedom, Improved Metamagic x2**, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop), Additional Magic Item Space, (Neck), Energy Resistance (Sonic), Practiced Spellcaster, Bonus Domain (War), Heighten Spell, Bonus Feats: Iron Will B, Weapon Finesse B, Alertness B, Extend Spell B, Augment Summoning B, Improved Initiative B, Multispell x2**, Improved Metamagic x2**, Bonus Domain (Spell, Summoner), Weapon Focus (Longsword) B, Twin Spell, Alignment: Lawful Good Domains: Good, Planning, Oracle (Divine Oracle), Time, Protection, (Contemplative), Summoning, Spell, Inquisition (Church Inquisitor), War Holy Power (Su): The save DCs of any and all of the saint’s special attacks, including spells as well as spell-like, supernatural, and extraordinary abilities, increase by +2. Holy Touch (Su): A saint’s entire being is suffused with holy power, which likewise flows into any weapon the saint wields. A saint’s melee attacks with any weapon (or unarmed) deal an additional 1d6 points of holy damage against evil creatures, and 1d8 points against evil undead and evil outsiders. Any evil creature that strikes a saint with a natural weapon takes holy damage as if hit by the saint’s attack. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect evil, guidance, resistance, virtue, and bless. A saint’s caster level is equal to its Hit Die total (63). The save DCs are Charisma-based (47+ spell Level). HD Abilities 1–2 Protection from evil 3/day, bless 3–4 Aid, detect evil 5–6 Cure serious wounds, neutralize poison 7–8 Holy smite, remove disease 9–10 Dispel evil 11–12 Holy word 13–14 Holy aura 3/day, hallow 15–16 mass charm monster 17–18 Summon monster IX (celestials only) 19–20 Resurrection Daylight (Su): Half-celestials can use a daylight effect (as the spell) at will. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day a half-celestial can make a normal melee attack to deal extra damage equal to its HD (+62) against an evil foe. Keen Vision (Ex): Saints have low-light vision and 60-foot darkvision. Protective Aura (Su): As a free action, a saint can surround herself with a nimbus of light having a radius of 20 feet. This acts as a double-strength magic circle against evil and as a lesser globe of invulnerability, both as cast by a cleric whose level is 63. Tongues (Su): A saint can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell cast by a 14th-level cleric. This ability is always active. Slippery Mind (Ex): At 2nd level, a contemplative gains the ability to shrug off magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. If a contemplative with resistant mind is affected by an enchantment and fails her saving throw, one round later she can attempt her saving throw again. She only gets this one extra chance to succeed on her saving throw. Scry Bonus (Su): A divine oracle adds a +1 sacred bonus to the save DC of all her divination (scrying) spells. Prescient Sense (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, if a divine oracle makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally inflicts half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or a fireball spell), she instead takes no damage, since her prescience allowed her to get out of the way faster. This form of evasion works no matter what armor the divine oracle wears, unlike the evasion ability used by monks and rogues. Trap Sense (Ex): At 2nd level, the divine oracle gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks by traps. Divination Enhancement (Ex): Beginning at 3rd level, a divine oracle may roll twice and take the better result when using divination spells such as augury or divination. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a divine oracle gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. The divine oracle retains her Dexterity modifier to AC (if any) regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. (She still loses her Dexterity modifier to AC if immobilized.) *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids. *+4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. *+2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. *+2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. Superior Planar Summoning (Ex): Beginning at 1st level, the cosmic descryer can increase the power of any of the following spells—elemental swarm, gate, greater planar ally, greater planar binding, summon monster IX, or summon nature’s ally IX—to affect or summon outsiders of 4 Hit Dice higher than the spell’s normal limit or conjure creatures with 4 Hit Dice of advancement. Every four levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer can increase the number of extra Hit Dice by 4 (+12). Naturalization (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, the cosmic descryer develops a natural affinity for one plane that he or she has visited, becoming resistant to any spells and spell-like effects that would normally affect any creature not native to that plane. Every two levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer gains naturalization to one additional plane. (Positive Energy Plane, Negative Energy Plane, Outland, Material Plane, Astral Plane) Enduring Gate (Su): Starting at 3rd level, as a full-round action, the cosmic descryer can make any casting of the gate spell remain for a full day, rather than disappearing after 1 round per caster level. Every three levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer can increase the duration of gate by one additional day. Cosmic Connection (Su): At 7th level, the cosmic descryer may join with the massive energy of the multiverse once per day, plus one additional time per day every five levels thereafter. The cosmic descryer can remain connected for a number of minutes equal to his or her class level. While connected, the character is immune to critical hits, is a native on any plane he or she visits, and can use dimension door at will as a 20th-level caster. The cosmic descryer can draw off excess energy from the multiverse itself to increase his or her effective caster level or enhance any attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check. Drawing off excess energy from the multiverse is dangerous, and it deals the cosmic descryer 5 points of damage for each +1 bonus applied to a single roll or +1 caster level on a single spell. Improved Ally: When a thaumaturgist casts a planar ally spell (including the lesser and greater versions), he makes a Diplomacy check to convince the creature to aid him for a reduced payment. If the thaumaturgist’s Diplomacy check adjusts the creature’s attitude to helpful the creature will work for 50% of the standard fee, as long as the task is one that is not against its nature. The thaumaturgist’s improved ally class feature only works when the planar ally shares at least one aspect of alignment with the thaumaturgist. A thaumaturgist can have only one such ally at a time, but he may bargain for tasks from other planar allies normally. Augment Summoning: At 2nd level, a thaumaturgist gains the Augment Summoning feat. Extended Summoning: At 3rd level and higher, all spells from the summoning subschool that the thaumaturgist casts have their durations doubled, as if the Extend Spell feat had been applied to them. The levels of the summoning spells don’t change, however. This ability stacks with the effect of the Extend Spell feat, which does change the spell’s level. Contingent Conjuration: A 4th-level thaumaturgist can prepare a summoning or calling spell ahead of time to be triggered by some other event. This functions as described for the contingency spell, including having the thaumaturgist cast the summoning or calling spell beforehand. The spell is cast instantly when the trigger event occurs. The conditions needed to bring the spell into effect must be clear, although they can be general. If complicated or convoluted condition as are prescribed, the contingent conjuration may fail when triggered. The conjuration spell occurs based solely on the stated conditions, regardless of whether the thaumaturgist wants it to, although most conjurations can be dismissed normally. A thaumaturgist can have only one contingent conjuration active at a time. Planar Cohort: A 5th-level thaumaturgist can use any of the planar ally spells to call a creature to act as his cohort. The called creature serves loyally and well as long as the thaumaturgist continues to advance a cause important to the creature. To call a planar cohort, the thaumaturgist must cast the relevant spell, paying the XP costs normally. It takes an offering of 1,000 gp x the HD of the creature to convince it to serve as a planar cohort, and the improved ally class feature can’t be used to reduce or eliminate this cost. The planar cohort can’t have more Hit Dice than the thaumaturgist has, and must have an ECL no higher than the thaumaturgist’s character level –2. A thaumaturgist can have only one planar cohort at a time, but he can continue to make agreements with other called creatures normally. A planar cohort replaces a thaumaturgist’s existing cohort, if he has one by virtue of the Leadership feat. Hierophant: Metamagic feats (Heighten Spell, Twin Spell) Synergy: Knowledge (Arcana) (+8 Spellcraft); Knowledge (Religion) (+8 turn undead checks); Sense Motive (+8 Diplomacy); Tumble (+2 Jump); Domains and Spells PROTECTION DOMAIN Granted Power: You can generate a protective ward as a supernatural ability. Grant someone you touch a resistance bonus equal to your cleric level on his or her next saving throw. Activating this power is a standard action. The protective ward is an abjuration effect with a duration of 1 hour that is usable once per day. Protection Domain Spells 1. Sanctuary: Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. 2. Shield OtherF: You take half of subject’s damage. 3. Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. 4. Spell Immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. 5. Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. 6. Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. 7. Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. 8. Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. 9. Prismatic Sphere: As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. GOOD DOMAIN Granted Power: You cast good spells at +1 caster level. Good Domain Spells 1. Protection from Evil: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. 2. Aid: +1 on attack rolls, +1 on saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level. 3. Magic Circle against Evil: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. 4. Holy Smite: Damages and blinds evil creatures. 5. Dispel Evil: +4 bonus against attacks by evil creatures. 6. Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. 7. Holy WordF: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nongood subjects. 8. Holy Aura: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. 9. Summon Monster IX*: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Cast as a good spell only. ORACLE DOMAIN Granted Power: You cast all divination spells at +2 caster level. Oracle Domain Spells 1. Identify M: Determines properties of magic item. 2. Augury MF: Learns whether an action will be good or bad. 3. Divination M: Provides useful advice for specific proposed action. 4. Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. 5. Commune X: Deity answers one yes-or-no question/level. 6. Legend LoreMF: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. 7. Scrying, GreaterF: As scrying, but faster and longer. 8. Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. 9. Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. PLANNING DOMAIN Granted Power: You gain Extend Spell as a bonus feat. Planning Domain Spells 1. Deathwatch: Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. 2. AuguryMF: Learns whether an action will be good or bad. 3. Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 minute/level. 4. Status: Monitors condition, position of allies. 5. Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. 6. Heroes’ Feast: Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses. 7. Scrying, GreaterF: As scrying, but faster and longer. 8. Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. 9. Time Stop: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. SPELL DOMAIN Granted Power: You gain a +2 bonus on Concentration checks and Spellcraft checks. Spell Domain Spells 1. Mage Armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus. 2. Silence: Negates sound in 15-ft. radius. 3. Anyspell†: Prepare any arcane spell up to 2nd level. 4. Rary’s Mnemonic EnhancerF: Wizard only. Prepares extra spells or retains one just cast. 5. Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alternations, curses, and petrification. 6. Anyspell, Greater†: Prepare any arcane spell up to 5th level. 7. Limited WishX: Alters reality—within spell limits. 8. Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. 9. Mordenkainen’s Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. SUMMONER DOMAIN Granted Power: You cast all conjuration (summoning) and conjuration (calling) spells at +2 caster level. Summoner Domain Spells 1. Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 2. Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 3. Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 4. Planar Ally, LesserX: Exchange services with a 6 HD extraplanar creature. 5. Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 6. Planar Ally: As lesser planar ally, but up to 16 HD. 7. Summon Monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 8. Planar Ally, Greater: As lesser planar ally, but up to 24 HD. 9. GateX: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. TIME DOMAIN Granted Power: You gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. Time Domain Spells 1. True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. 2. Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. 3. Haste: One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. 4. Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. 5. PermanencyX: Makes certain spells permanent. 6. ContingencyF: Sets trigger condition for another spell. 7. Legend LoreMF: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. 8. Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. 9. Time Stop: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. INQUISITION DOMAIN Granted Power: Gain a +4 bonus on dispel checks. Inquisition Domain Spells 1. Detect Chaos: Reveals chaotic creatures, spells, or objects. 2. Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3. Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. 4. Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. 5. True SeeingM: Lets you see all things as they really are. 6. Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. 7. Dictum: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nonlawful subjects. 8. Shield of LawF: +4 AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. 9. Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. WAR DOMAIN Granted Power: Free Martial Weapon Proficiency with deity’s favored weapon (if necessary) and Weapon Focus with the deity’s favored weapon. War Domain Spells 1. Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. 2. Spiritual Weapon: Magical weapon attacks on its own. 3. Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. 4. Divine Power: You gain attack bonus, +6 to Str, and 1 hp/level. 5. Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). 6. Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. 7. Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. 8. Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. 9. Power Word Kill: Kills creature with 100 hp or less. Equipment: *''Void Knight Helm:'' Divine Magic Spells x1.15, +12 Con, Int, Wis, Cha, *''Amulet of Stalhrim:'' Float, Passwall (stalhrim only), +4 AC, Fire/Cold Immunity *Periapt of Wisdom/Natural Armor/Constitution: +12 Wis/Con, +10 Natural Armor *Cloak of Charisma: +12 Charisma, +10 Resistance, 20% miss chance *Bracers of Relentless Might: +12 Str/Con, +2 Size Categories (effectively), +15 AC *Gloves of Dexterity: +12 Dex. *Ring of Protection: +10 Deflection, Counters (Dispel Magic) *''Celestial Armor:'' :+13 Full Plate (+21 AC) :Enhancements: 150% Negates Critical hits/Precision damage. +30' Fly Speed, +1 Maneuverability., Ghost Ward (+1) Glittering (+6, Anyone attacking bearer always acts last in a given round.) *''Axe of Wyrmbane:'' :Large Greataxe +5 (3d6+5, x3) :Enhancements: Dragonbane (+2 +2d6 Vs. Dragons), +4 Str, +2 Con. *+15 Heavy Steel Shield: Animated, Great Reflection (+17 AC), Sonic Immunity (+3), Ghost Ward (+1) *''Golden Halo of Life'' (1/day Deflect/Stop Death) *''Earrings of Super Spell'' (+10 Spell DC's) *''Clasp of the Elder:'' +2 Wis, +5 Diplomacy, Intimidate *''Sword of the Holy:'' :+15 Longsword 1d20+3d6+15 :Enhancements: (x3 Vs Lawful/Neutral Evil, x4 vs. Chaotic Evil), +5 Wis, +6 Cha, Cannot be used vs. Good or Neutral. *''Feathered Clothes:'' Has Sword Deal 2d20+40d6+30; +15 AC, +10 Wis *''The Golden Wings:'' +10 Dex. *''Belt of Healing:'' +5 Caster Levels to healing spells, +5 saves required, can cast any healing spell. +6 Str. *''Orange Ioun Stone'' x2: +2 Caster Levels *''Boots of Swiftness:'' +6 Dex, x2 Speed, Evasion, +20 Balance, Climb, Jump, Tumble, 3/day Haste (CL 20) *Ring of Improved Evasion. *Deep Red Ioun Stone: +2 Dex. *Luck Stone: +1 Skill checks, ability checks, saving throws. Others: *''Staff of Infinite Power:'' Casts Cure/Inflict Critical Wounds on successful attack. *''Orb of Stalhrim:'' Shape/Create Stalhrim – 20 cubic feet of Ice/Water *Silver Holy Symbol *''White Moaning Diamond: Moans:'' 3/day – Heal + True Resurrection (all that died within 10 rounds), 1/day Summon Solar (Wait 24 hours after death) *Nightsticks x25 *''Talisman of Ultimate Good'' *''Feather:'' Create a 50' wingspan, x10 fly speed, Immune to gravity effects. *''Lantern of Trueseeing:'' 80' everyone sees as by true seeing. 50% chance of dispelling epic Illusions. *''Staff of Epic Frost:'' 50 charges (1 charge: Ice Storm, Wall of Ice) (2 Charges: Cone of Cold) Saves = my spells. Can apply metamagic to it. Gain Energy Substitution Cold *Metamagic Rod, Epic Repeat (any non-epic) 5/day *Metamagic Rod, Epic Quicken (any non-epic) 5/day *Staff of Epic Passage: 50 charges (1 Charge: Dimension Door, Passwall) (2 charges: Phase Door, Greater Teleport, Astral Projection) (5 charges: Teleport anywhere in universe, 15th level spell), Apply Metamagic to it, bring anyone with (will negates). *Bottle of Air *''Shadow Dagger:'' 2d8+15, can use Touch spells/Abilities through it. *Apparatus of the Eagle Size/Type: Medium Construct Hit Dice: (20,000) Initiative: ― Speed: 20' fly 100' (Good) Armor Class: 56, touch 6, flat-footed 93 Base Attack/Grapple: +32/+82 Attack: Bite +82 melee (4d4+75, 19-20 x3) Full Attack: Bite +82 melee (4d4+75, 19-20 x3) plus 2 Talons +82 (4d6+50, 19-20 x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: ― Special Qualities: Hardness 4, Construct Traits Saves: ― Abilities: Str 110, Dex ―, Con ―, Int ―, Wis ―, Cha ― Skills: ― Feats: Power Attack, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack Alignment: True Neutral Common Spells: Caster Level 62/Spell Max 54 (+2 Divination, +5 Healing, +1 Good, +2 Conjuration (Summoning or Calling)) :Improved Metamagic #: 4 :Saves: 10 +12 +Wis modifier (+34) 56, + Spell Level (+1 Conjuration Spells) (+5 Healing) *''Twin x4 Consecrated Quickened Heal (Total: 23):'' Heals 680 HP x5 (DC will 68 halves) 782 *''Twin x5 Consecrated Quickened Harm (Total: 27):'' Negative Energy deals 630 damage x6. (DC will 62 halves, cannot pass 1) Half Divine damage) 724 *''Maximized Empowered x4 Twin x3 Quickened Holy Smite (Total: 27):'' 20' radius burst; Evil/Neutral only, 744 damage x4 855, (1134 vs. evil outsider 1304), Blinded for 1 round. (Will DC 60 halves damage and no blinding. Vs neutral, ½ damage and no blinding. *''Twin x2 Consecrated Maximized Empowered x6 Quickened Searing Light (Total: 27):'' Ranged Touch +59 x3, 992 damage each. 1140 (Vs. undead: 1512 damage 1739; vs. constructs: 744 855) *''Maximized Empowered x5 Twin x2 Consecrated Quickened Flame Strike (Total: 27):'' 10' by 40' Cylinder; 1323 Fire Damage (¾ divine) x3, 1521 Reflex 61 halves) *''Quickened Heightened (+2) Consecrated Dispel Magic, Twin (Total: 6):'' Dispels at 1d20+67. *''Twin x2 Consecrated Empowered x4 Maximized Quickened Cometfall (Total: 26):'' 5' radius burst; 1134 damage (½ divine) x3, 1304, Knocked Prone. Reflex 63 halves and no prone) *''Twin x2 Consecrated Empowered x4 Maximized Quickened Blade Barrier (Total: 26):'' 20' high by either 155 ring or 1260' long; 1134 damage (½ divine) x3, 1304, Reflex 62 halves) *''Twin x2 Consecrated Empowered x4 Maximized Quickened Lucid Lance (Total: 26):'' Ranged Touch +59 x3, 1134 Damage (1/2 divine) x3, 1304 (Blinds for 1 round, dazzles for 63 rounds) (Shadowy: 756 damage, 869) *''Twin x2 Consecrated Empowered x4 Maximized Quickened Radiant Assault (Total: 27):'' 20' radius burst; 1134 damage (½ divine) x3, 1304, Dazes for 18 rounds. (Will 63 halves and negates dazed) *''Twin x2 Consecrated Empowered x4 Maximized Quickened Sound Lance (Total: 25):'' 1512 Sonic Damage (½ Divine) x3, 1739 Fort 60 halves. *''Twin x4 Quickened Gate (Total: 25):'' Can summon up to a 128 (+12) HD creature (130+12 if good) or multiple totaling 64+12 HD (65+12 if good). *''Twin Heightened (+18) Quickened Imprisonment (Total: 27):'' Will 83 x2 or entombed in the earth (Stasis). -4 penalty to save if you know subjects name and facts about their life. Buffs: *''Persistent Divine Agility (Total: 7):'' +10 Dex *''Persistent Quickened Assay Spell Resistance (Total: 11):'' +10 vs. Spell Resistance. (specific only) *''Heightened (+19) Quickened Holy Aura (Total: 27):'' First, each warded creature gains a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saves. Unlike protection from evil, this benefit applies against all attacks, not just against attacks by evil creatures. Second, each warded creature gains spell resistance 25 against evil spells and spells cast by evil creatures. Third, the abjuration blocks possession and mental influence, just as protection from evil does. Finally, if an evil creature succeeds on a melee attack against a warded creature, the offending attacker is blinded (Fortitude save DC 83 negates). 63 rounds *''Extended x3 Quickened Consecrated Heightened (+5) Magic Vestment (Total: 12):'' +15 enhancement to Shield/Armor (Armor increases to +23 AC) (About 10 days, 252 hours) *''Extended x3 Quickened Consecrated Heightened (+5) Greater Magic Weapon (Total: 13):'' +15 enhancement to Weapon. (About 10 days) *''Persistent Heightened (+7) Shield of Faith (Total 10):'' +12 deflection to AC. *''Persistent Heightened (+4) Consecrated Quickened Divine Power (lv. 15):'' BAB = +63/+58/+53/+48, +6 str. +64 HP *''Persistent Quickened Freedom of Movement (Total: 10):'' Can't be grappled, no penalties underwater, etc. *''Extended x10 Quickened Resistance, Superior (Total: 16):'' +6 to saves. (10 days) *''Persistent Quickened Righteous Wrath of the Faithful (Total: 11):'' Allies within 30' +1 attack on full attack, +3 to melee attack/damage rolls. *''Persistent Quickened Righteous Might (Total: 11):'' +1 Size category, (+4 str, +2 Con, +2 Natural Armor, -1 AC and attacks), DR 9/Evil *''Persistent Quickened Divine Favor (Total: 7):'' +20 to attacks and damage. *''Persistent Quickened Heightened (+4) Anyspell (Wraithstrike) (Total: 13):'' Attacks become Touch attacks. *''Persistent Quickened Heightened (+1) Recitation (Total: 11):'' +3 Luck to AC, attack rolls, and saves. *''Twin x5 Quickened Consecrated Heightened (+4) Divine Insight (Total: 27):'' +66 to six skill checks. *''Quickened Sheltered Vitality (total: 4):'' immunity to fatigue, exhaustion, and ability damage or ability drain (regardless of the source). *''Quickened Death Ward (Total: 4):'' Immunity to negative levels and Negative energy. *''Persistent Quickened Shield of Warding (Total: 9):'' +13 Sacred to AC, +13 sacred to Reflex saves. *''Extended x10 Quickened Mind Blank (Total: 18):'' Immune to Mind-affecting effects for 11 days. *''Heightened (+19) Quickened Shield of Law (Total: 27):'' First, each warded creature gains a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saves. Unlike protection from evil, this benefit applies against all attacks, not just against attacks by chaotic creatures. Second, each warded creature gains spell resistance 25 against evil spells and spells cast by evil creatures. Third, the abjuration blocks possession and mental influence, just as protection from evil does. Finally, if a chaotic creature succeeds on a melee attack against a warded creature, the attacker is slowed (Fortitude save DC 83 negates). 62 rounds *''Twin Extended x10 Quickened Maximized Time Stop (Total: 26):'' Stops time for 44 rounds. Epic Spells: ::(total check (+divine insight) = 177) ::19/day Purge: Seeds: Dispel Abjuration Spellcraft DC: 19 + 28 (quickened action) + 130 Additional dispel check Components: V, S Range: 300 ft. Target: One creature, object, or spell Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This seed can end ongoing spells that have been cast on a creature or object, temporarily suppress the magical abilities of a magic item, or end ongoing spells (or at least their effects) within an area. A dispelled spell ends as if its duration had expired. The dispel seed can defeat all spells, even those not normally subject to dispel magic. The dispel seed can dispel (but not counter) the ongoing effects of supernatural abilities as well as spells, and it affects spell-like effects just as it affects spells. One creature, object, or spell is the target of the dispel seed. The caster makes a dispel check against the spell or against each ongoing spell currently in effect on the object or creature. A dispel check is 1d20 + 10 against a DC of 11 + the target spell’s caster level. For each additional +1 on the dispel check, increase the Spellcraft DC by +1. If targeting an object or creature that is the effect of an ongoing spell, make a dispel check to end the spell that affects the object or creature. If the object targeted is a magic item, make a dispel check against the item’s caster level. If successful, all the item’s magical properties are suppressed for 1d4 rounds, after which the item recovers on its own. A suppressed item becomes nonmagical for the duration of the effect. An interdimensional interface is temporarily closed. A magic item’s physical properties are unchanged. Any creature, object, or spell is potentially subject to the dispel seed, even the spells of gods and the abilities of artifacts. A character automatically succeeds on the dispel check against any spell that he or she cast him or her self. It creates a large yellow sphere, which is fired at the opposing target. 1d20 + 144 vs. 11 + target's spell's caster level. Mega Heal: Seeds: Heal Conjuration (Healing) Spellcraft DC: 25 + 6 (permanently drained) + 2 (Negative levels) +4 (Targeted) +50 (+5 targets) +4 (silent/stilled) +28 (quickened action) +58 (+29 Vs. Spell resistance) Components: DF Range: 300' Target: Up to 5 targets within 300' Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Yes (harmless; see text) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Spells developed with the heal seed channel positive energy into a creature to wipe away disease and injury. Such a spell completely cures all diseases, blindness, deafness, hit point damage, and temporary ability damage. To restore permanently drained ability score points, increase the Spellcraft DC by +6. The heal seed neutralizes poisons in the subject’s system so that no additional damage or effects are suffered. It offsets feeblemindedness and cures mental disorders caused by spells or injury to the brain. It dispels all magical effects penalizing the character’s abilities, including effects caused by spells, even epic spells developed with the afflict seed. Only a single application of the spell is needed to simultaneously achieve all these effects. This seed does not restore levels or Consitution points lost due to death. To dispel all transform negative levels afflicting the target, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. This reverses level drains by a force or creature. The drained levels are restored only if the creature lost the levels within the last 20 weeks. For each additional week since the levels were drained, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. Against undead, the influx of positive energy causes the loss of all but 1d4 hit points if the undead fails a Fortitude saving throw. 1d20 +97 vs. spell resistance. Contingent Resurrection: Seeds: Life, Fortify Conjuration (Healing), Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 27 +28 (quickened action) +8 (True Resurrection) +23 (Luck Bonus +1 Con) +25 (Contingent) +2 (+100% time) -126 (-126d6 backlash) +4 (silent/stilled) +186 (+31 Con.) Components: DF Range: Touch Target: Personal Duration: 40 hours; Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) A spell developed with the life seed will restore life and complete vigor to any deceased creature. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be returned to life, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature’s body at the time of death. (The remains of a creature hit by a disintegrate spell count as a small portion of its body.) The creature can have been dead for no longer than two hundred years. For each additional ten years, increase the Spellcraft DC by +1. The creature is immediately restored to full hit points, vigor, and health, with no loss of prepared spells. However, the subject loses one level (or 1 point of Consitution if the subject was 1st level). The life seed cannot revive someone who has died of old age. The fortify seed has a base Spellcraft DC of 23 if it grants a +1 bonus of a type other than enhancement. For each additional +1 bonus of a type other than enhancement, increase the Spellcraft DC by +6. If the caster applies a factor to make the duration permanent, the bonus must be an inherent bonus, and the maximum inherent bonus allowed is +5. For each additional +1 bonus, point of energy resistance, or hit point, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. (after using this effect, Karth's HP becomes 3174, and his fort save becomes +90) Fortify Survivability: Seeds: Fortify Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 17 (Bonus +1 Con) +28 (quickened action) +2 (+100% time) -126 (-126d6 backlash) +4 (silent/stilled) +252 (+126 Con.) Components: DF Range: Touch Target: Personal Duration: 40 hours; Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Spells using the fortify seed grant a +1 enhancement bonus to whichever one of the following the caster chooses: :Any one ability score. For each additional +1 bonus, point of energy resistance, or hit point, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. (after using this effect, Karth's HP becomes 6135, and his fort save becomes +137) {If both effects have been used, Karth's HP becomes 7143, and his fort save becomes +153} Fortify Insight: Seeds: Fortify Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 17 (Bonus +1 Wis) +28 (quickened action) +2 (+100% time) -126 (-126d6 backlash) +4 (silent/stilled) +252 (+126 Wis.) Components: DF Range: Touch Target: Personal Duration: 40 hours; Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Spells using the fortify seed grant a +1 enhancement bonus to whichever one of the following the caster chooses: :Any one ability score. For each additional +1 bonus, point of energy resistance, or hit point, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. (after using this effect, the DC's of Karth's spells become 10 + 97 +12 + spell level, his deflection modifier increases by +63 (thus, having an AC of 219/ touch 167/ Flat footed 219, and his will save becomes +143) Divine Touchless: Seeds: Armor Conjuration (Creation) Force Spellcraft DC: 14 (+1 Divine) +150 (+15 Divine) -28 (-28d6 backlash) +28 (Quickened) Components: V, S Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 24 hours (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) This seed grants a creature additional armor, providing a +4 bonus to Armor Class. The bonus is either an armor bonus or a natural armor bonus, whichever the caster selects. Unlike mundane armor, the armor seed provides an intangible protection that entails no armor check penalty, arcane spell failure chance, or speed reduction. Incorporeal creatures can’t bypass the armor seed the way they can ignore normal armor. For each additional point of Armor Class bonus, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. The caster can also grant a creature a +1 bonus to Armor Class using a different bonus type, such as deflection, divine, or insight. For each additional point of bonus to Armor Class of one of these types, increase the Spellcraft DC by +10. (+16 Divine bonus to AC, which increases AC, Touch, and Flatfooted by 16) Quick Life: Seeds: Life Conjuration (Healing) Spellcraft DC: 27 +28 (quickened action) +8 (True Resurrection) + 4 (Target) +30 (+3 targets) +4 (silent/stilled) Components: DF Range: 300' Target: 4 Dead creatures within 300' Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) A spell developed with the life seed will restore life and complete vigor to any deceased creature. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be returned to life, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature’s body at the time of death. (The remains of a creature hit by a disintegrate spell count as a small portion of its body.) The creature can have been dead for no longer than two hundred years. For each additional ten years, increase the Spellcraft DC by +1. The creature is immediately restored to full hit points, vigor, and health, with no loss of prepared spells. However, the subject loses one level (or 1 point of Consitution if the subject was 1st level). The life seed cannot revive someone who has died of old age. Phoenix Rebirth: Seeds: Life, Energy Conjuration (Healing), Evocation (Fire) Spellcraft DC: 27 +28 (quickened action) +8 (True Resurrection) +4 (silent/stilled) + 19 (Energy) +40 (d6 → d20) +44 (+22d20) +6 (Maximize) Components: DF Range: Dead Creature touched plus 300 ft. Area: A bolt 5 ft. wide to 300 ft. long; Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes A spell developed with the life seed will restore life and complete vigor to any deceased creature. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be returned to life, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature’s body at the time of death. (The remains of a creature hit by a disintegrate spell count as a small portion of its body.) The creature can have been dead for no longer than two hundred years. For each additional ten years, increase the Spellcraft DC by +1. The creature is immediately restored to full hit points, vigor, and health, with no loss of prepared spells. However, the subject loses one level (or 1 point of Constitution if the subject was 1st level). The life seed cannot revive someone who has died of old age. This seed uses whichever one of five energy types the caster chooses: acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. The caster can cast the energy forth as a bolt, imbue an object with the energy, or create a freestanding manifestation of the energy. If the spell developed using the energy seed releases a bolt, that bolt instantaneously deals 10d6 points of damage of the appropriate energy type, and all in the bolt’s area must make a Reflex save for half damage. (Deals 640 damage (Reflex 64 halves)) (736 with +15%) Reverbation: Seeds: Energy Evocation (Sonic) Spellcraft DC: 19 +28 (quickened action) +4 (silent/stilled) +50 (d4 → d20) +70 (+35d20) +6 (Maximize) Components: - Range: 300 ft. or touched creature or object of 2,000 lb. or less Area: A wall whose area is up to one 200-ft. square; or a sphere or hemi-sphere with a radius of up to 20 ft. Duration: Instantaneous or 20 hours (see text) Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes The caster may also create a wall, half-circle, circle, dome, or sphere of the desired energy that emanates the energy for up to 20 hours. One side of the wall, selected by the caster, sends forth waves of energy, dealing 2d4 points of energy damage to creatures within 10 feet and 1d4 points of energy damage to those past 10 feet but within 20 feet. The wall deals this damage when it appears and in each round that a creature enters or remains in the area. In addition, the wall deals 2d6+20 points of energy damage to any creature passing through it. The wall deals double damage to undead creatures. For each additional 1d4 points of damage, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. (Deals 740 damage (x2 vs. undead) (Reflex 64 halves)) (851 with +15%) (Passing: 760/874 with +15%) ReDwarf: Seeds: Transform Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 21 + 25 (Memories and mental) x2 (Instantaneous) Components: V, S Range: 300 ft. Target: One creature or inanimate, nonmagical object Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes The transform seed can also change its target into someone specific. To transform an object or creature into the specific likeness of another individual (including memories and mental abilities), increase the Spellcraft DC by +25. If the transformed creature doesn’t have the level or Hit Dice of its new likeness, it can only use the abilities of the creature at its own level or Hit Dice. If slain or destroyed, the transformed creature or object reverts to its original form. The subject’s equipment, if any, remains untransformed or melds into the new form’s body, at the caster’s option. The transformed creature or object acquires the physical and natural abilities of the creature or object it has been changed into while retaining its own memories and mental ability scores. Mental abilities include personality, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores, level and class, hit points (despite any change in its Consitution score), alignment, base attack bonus, base saves, extraordinary abilities, spells, and spell-like abilities, but not its supernatural abilities. Physical abilities include natural size and Strength, Dexterity, and Consitution scores. Immortal Slumber: Seeds: Transform Conjuration (Teleportation) Spellcraft DC: 27 + 28 (Quickened) + 80 (+40 Vs. Dispelling) + 2 (Dismissable) + 8 (Temporal) + 32 (duration x 16) Components: V, S Range: Touch Target: You and touched objects or other touched willing creatures weighing up to 1,000 lb. Duration: 85 rounds for temporal transport Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes (see text) A bubble forms around the target, sending them to a slower time frame. Time ceases to flow for the subject, and its condition becomes fixed—no force or effect can harm it until the duration expires. Vs Dispelling: 113 Time Warp: Seeds: Transform Conjuration (Teleportation) Spellcraft DC: 27 + 28 (Quickened) + 8 (Temporal) +2 (Silent) Components: S Range: Touch Target: You and touched objects or other touched willing creatures weighing up to 1,000 lb. Duration: 85 rounds for temporal transport Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes (see text) It's just a jump to the left And then a step to the right Put your hands on your hips You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again! As a special use of the transport seed, a caster can develop a spell that temporarily transports him or her into a different time stream (leaving the caster in the same physical location); this increases the Spellcraft DC by +8. If the caster moves him or her self into a faster time stream, the caster speeds up so greatly that all other creatures seem frozen, though they are actually still moving at their normal speeds. The caster is free to act for 5 rounds of apparent time. Fire, cold, poison gas, and similar effects can still harm the caster. While the caster is in the fast time stream, other creatures are invulnerable to his or her attacks and spells; however, the caster can create spell effects and leave them to take effect when he or she reenters normal time. Because of the branching nature of time, epic spells used to transport a subject into a faster time stream cannot be made permanent, nor can the duration of 5 rounds be extended. Disgraphia: Seeds: Dispel Abjuration Spellcraft DC: + 25 (Contingent) +4 Vs. Dispel x3 + 28 (quickened action) +4 (silent/stilled) Components: V, S Range: 300 ft. Target: One creature, object, or spell Duration: Contingent until expended x3, then instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell causes three green spheres to circle around the target. Whenever they would cast an Epic Spell or a spell with more than 15 spell levels, it is counterspelled. After each counterspell, an orb disappears. When all three orbs are gone, the spell is no longer in affect. Category:Dungeons and Dragons